Time's Paradox
by holmesfreak1412
Summary: AU/AR: In which things may have happened either too fast, too slow or too differently. At seventeen, Naruto becomes sensei to the most laughably dysfunctional team ever created: a boy who wants to kill him, another who doesn't want to do that to anyone... ever and a girl whose life's ambition is to kill the only woman he has ever loved. NaruHina. KonoHana
1. Uzumaki Naruto: Sensei

**Title:** Time's Paradox

**Author: **holmesfreak1412

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Main Characters:** Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru

**Genre:** Action, Epic, Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU/AR: In which things may have happened either too fast, too slow or too differently. At seventeen, Naruto becomes sensei to the most laughably dysfunctional team ever created: a boy who wants to kill him, another who doesn't want to do that to anyone... ever and a girl whose life's ambition is to kill the only woman he has ever loved.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise.

...

**Time's Paradox**

.

.

.

_In which things happened with no preamble. Mizuki tricks him a little too early. Naruto passes his first genin exam and things occur too fast because that is what happens when you do not wait for your time. And the next thing you know, you lost the chance._

_._

_._

**Episode One**

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Sensei"

.

Time flies. You never know what happens after a generation.

The Hyuuga Clan downfall happens just a few months after the year's Chunin Exam concluded. One disaster narrowly averted and in the cost of the life of a revered leader and some other honoured shinobi. Konoha once again attended a large funeral of heroes, the rain pattering down as if in sync to the lamentation of lost comrades. In the middle of them was a child— a little, slender thing whose eyes now reminded Naruto's of how the villagers looked at him— because there was no one else in the Hyuuga now and what is left is only hatred. Naruto was thirteen when it happened, a chuunin for almost one year already and turning fourteen in a month. Hyuuga Hinata never was promoted in the last exams but that didn't stop her. Turning fourteen too this December and a genin for less than a year, she turns into a nukenin.

A little too early. A little too young.

The Chunin Exam of that year only produced one promotion any way, a far cry to the statistics of last year when Naruto took his own in Suna with his team and passed perhaps with not so flying colors but at least a vest to boast about when he got home. The reason he passed was only because he was consistently lucky and luck, however unpredictable was a main component of being a successful shinobi. Teamwork was the second, not-so-far-off reason why they still passed despite them probably being the most ordinary, featureless team ever. Their sensei taught them well and though his two teammates were but just offspring of civilians who wanted to have a chance on being in the hierarchy, they were just lucky enough.

To this day, Naruto thinks he has passed a little too early.

He would have taken that year's Chunin Exams had he chosen to wait and graduated in accordance to his age group. But true to his nature, he wasn't the most skilled when it came to being the most patient of people and that for some reason, his streak of luck just precipitated the moment Mizuki enticed him with an offer. One year too early. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and the revelation of him being the fox later and boom, Iruka-sensei just chose to pass him against his better judgment. Why? Naruto never asked. Iruka-sensei had not thought he was ready yet, that is for sure but even the scarred chuunin, who saw him back then when he could not throw his shuriken properly, forgot that eventually.

Naruto became jonin at fifteen.

A little too early, he realizes now.

Naruto wonders what team would he have been with had Iruka realized the same thing that he is contemplating about now. Whether he would have been under the tutelage of the genius Kakashi and be rivals with Uchiha Sasuke in the affections of the pink-haired girl who used to be his type. They would have been the most dysfunctionally mismatched team ever: the cool prodigy and the knucklehead with the girl whose book smarts they could not use on practical battle. At least in his original team, they all were unprepared and innocent until their sensei helped them to fake it till they make it. But they would grow. Team Kakashi would have lived through in a different way that his team was never given a chance to.

His own team perished a little too early.

He never would have been in Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma. They were too specialized, too prepared and too advanced to be considered for him. The tracking team would have been a better, more probable choice. Naruto had worked with Kiba and Shino before as a chunin and as a team, they proved to be quite unstoppable. His Kage Bunshin are a phenomenal tool in hunting down nukenin and many a time had he used them in an attempt to intercept Team 8's own defector, to no avail. Hinata left too early but she still managed to forge bonds that Kiba and Shino found reason enough not to shoot to kill. Sometimes, Naruto wonders how it could have been if he belongs to the same team as her. Whether she could have done what she had. Whether he could have seen it coming.

He fell in love with her too fast.

She was the only one who made his grief and solitude somewhat bearable. Hyuuga Hinata was on that fateful year's chunin exam, his first friend when he was one of the overseers and when he no longer has his own team to go in missions in the meantime. He was twelve, turning thirteen. She was younger. And Hinata in her splendour and title as the Hyuuga princess was the most humble and kindhearted thing he had ever had a chance of encountering. "You can do it, Naruto-kun." She cheered with a light smile when he admitted that he was nervous on being one of the pretend exam takers (and thus an example for the hopefuls) and offered her to just copy off his answers in the first stage. Hinata had recognized him right away and to his surprise, his cover was blown even before he started.

Her mask fell apart too fast.

She defeated Neji in the finals, a surprise that came to people who thought things would have happened differently because she was the weak Hyuuga princess and she was the girl Naruto encouraged before the fateful match because she looked like... she was not sure of something. Neji died in the process, the fatal blow stopping his heart and thus started a series of events that nobody would have expected.

And in the middle of it, Naruto was an unprepared chunin who never chased Gaara when he made his escape, who was not friends with Uchiha Sasuke yet, who was with the other chunins fighting the Otogakure ninja and who was not a genin hopeful like the rest of his classmates because things happened too fast and too differently. And Gaara only realized that he had to stop when half of Konoha has been razed. The Hyuuga clan fell overnight in the hands of the least expected person and the Fourth Ninja War happened in a span of one year.

And so the children of Konoha grew up too fast.

Naruto became jonin two years later.

The war ended much, much earlier than its predecessors though and if there was anything that could be a relief from time flying a little too fast, it was that. Two tailed beast joining forces to vanquish the current animosity between the great villages was enough to postpone the next bloodshed. Gaara soon became a good friend to Naruto and an even better Kazekage to Suna. And though this alliance between the two villages came a little too late and there have been a thousand dead bodies before such differences could be settled, Naruto was thankful. He came home a jonin, a war hero but by then Konoha had already lost too much to revel on victory. And he was no more than when he was the village pariah once again. No longer hated but the wariness was still there because _you could have done it much faster, you know. This war wouldn't have happened. Thing could have been different. If only you were not..._

_Hinata would have been here..._

Uzumaki Naruto came home a little too late...

...

.

.

He would not have been able to stop Hinata from killing the Hyuuga clan off. He knows that. But the train of thought never quite obliterated itself yet because if the Hyuuga clan was never forced into extinction, Kumogakure would never have the courage to attack Konoha. And the Fourth Ninja World War never would have happened... too early, anyway.

In any case, it would have happened soon. In a world like theirs, such is inevitable. But it could have happened differently or later. Not like this when he was just a cowardly chunin who did not know much about the world they are living in. His old sensei, God rest his soul had not prepped him too well about that. It might have been better that even though he was just a genin at fifteen, at least he would have much more knowledge in hand because he chose to wait.

The office of the Hokage remained unchanged even so.

Seventeen-year old jonin Uzumaki Naruto stared at Tsunade with raised eyebrows, surprised that she was even suggesting such absurd thing. "Me? A jonin sensei?" The blonde haired shinobi scoffs, rubbing his head in honest confusion. He chuckles, uncomfortable. And the Fifth Hokage's eye twitches. He shivers dramatically in reaction. "Aren't I a little too young for that Tsunade-sama?"

If things could have been different and Tsunade still was given a choice of being her sensei's successor or not back then, Naruto might have been much closer to her in his tenacity. He might have addressed her more informally as he nagged about just taking the position he would have wanted for himself. But such thing never happened. In light of the war, Tsunade took the position almost immediately and the older blonde became an imposing, powerful authority first before she turned into a ridiculous gambling drunkard to Naruto.

Baa-chan, he thought. I would have enjoyed calling her baa-chan.

"Nobody's a little too young in this world brat." The woman snorts, golden eyes glaring at Konoha's orange miracle. The notorious man who would be everywhere at once and yet be so childish in his antics. Naruto was not corrupted by the war that he has won with his own charm yet or so it seemed. The young man grins at her response, challenging her. She sighs. "I mean, I know you could be the most immature person in the village."

"Hey!"

"But I have no choice, you see. You and I both know that we have had shortage of qualified shinobis ever since the war happened. And a new batch of academy students will become genin soon. We have to prepare them as much as possible. Who knows when the next time Kumo would try again?"

"But Tsunade-sama!" Naruto protests, looking frustrated. He stomps on his feet, sulking in the most undignified way possible. And here I thought he is one of my best jonin, she thinks. Sometimes, Naruto certainly needs more time to grow up than he was permitted to. But in the shinobi world, the luxury of time is but the will of the wisp. "I do not have much have experience in a four-man team-ttebayo."

"You have your own before."

"But not for long." He shrugs, dismissing any elaboration on that part. "After that, I mostly am the chuunin leader on my missions. And that is just formality-ttebayo. Shino would tell you that I acted more like a genin than them at those times." He cringes. "And that reminds me.. why not Shino? Or Kiba? Or Lee! Heck, even Sasuke would have done a good job."

No, definitely not the Uchiha. Tsunade groans. "You don't think you're ready yet? Those names you mentioned are of the same age as you, you know."

"Yeah but Shino likes kids even though he does not admit it half the time. Kiba and Akamaru would become a good example of teamwork. And Bushy Brows had Bushier Brows-sensei to look up on."

"And Sasuke?"

"Well, it would have been amusing..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, this is not a joke." Tsunade snaps and to her satisfaction, Naruto winces. "Your prank-pulling days are over. And though I must admit that Sasuke being a jonin teacher would be a sight to look at, there's this practical thing to think about. Kiba has his own team assigned to him already, Shino would be an academy instructor soon and I dispatched Lee to a four-month mission with his team. You are the only person who could do this."

"Tsunade-sama! I'm seventeen."

"So is Kiba." She frowns, scrutinizing him. Her amber eyes are not clouded with inebriation for once. "And what are your reservations about being too young anyway? You certainly didn't have much qualms on being a Hokage when you were thirteen back there in the war. Gaara is Kazekage now. You wanna be left behind?"

Naruto turns mum.

That is the problem. He never wants to be left behind.

But perhaps this is the time to slow down?

_So you're jonin now? Interesting. I believe you can see my name in the Bingo Book now, eh? What is stated there, Naruto-kun? S-class?_

Five years did a lot of things to him.

And to everyone else.

They grew up too fast.

Tsunade ploughs on, unaware of the young man's overwhelming turmoil. "As I was saying, you are the only person who can do this."

"I have the Kyuubi."

_Well, Naruto-kun... aren't you supposed to be a hero?_

The finality of his observation does not deter the Fifth Hokage in the least. Instead, she just leans back on her swivel chair, eyes dark and brooding as she regards the jinchuriki before her with something that resembles remonstrance. Her authority has finally resurfaced and for once, Naruto wonders whether his utter rejection of the prospect would make a difference now.

The silence stretches and Naruto shifts from his feet in awkward anticipation before Tsunade speaks again.

She obviously did not like his futile manner of dissuasion.

"Time and time again, you have proven yourself worthy of being a jonin Naruto." She intones and the stern, reprimanding expression does not waver. She keeps her stance bravely, always the woman who stood by him and who objected the elder's proposition to make him the weapon they once made Gaara as. The woman who was never afraid of him even though he almost killed her in one of his beastly rages. "I believe it is about time you realize that the Kyuubi is not part of it when I appointed you as one of Konoha's Finest."

_You, Uzumaki Naruto has proven yourself to be a versatile subordinate. A man who can fit in any specialization, you are a shinobi well-versed on the act on being one and can work in any team that calls for the situation. And thus are the grounds for your appointment as an elite jonin of Konohagakure..._

Naruto sighs, resigned. This is not the time to be uncharacteristically depressed, he muses. Be that as it may then. There is nothing that he can do. Sensei. Never had he thought that there may come a time...

_I was told to hunt down the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun. It was nothing personal. _

He banishes the sudden thought from his mind.

Taking his silence as a form of acquiescence, Tsunade tosses a few papers at the table, scattering what he now knows are files about his soon-to-be students. Leaning closer, he could see two familiar faces that he instantly recognized. He need not to look at their prominent names. Uzumaki Naruto knows them well.

He? He would be these... children's sensei?

The absolute look of horrified surprise in his youthful, whiskered face made Tsunade chuckle.

"You've got to be kidding me -ttebayo." He breaths incredulously and he realizes that it is too late to run now.

Too late.

...

.

.

He arrived late.

Too late in fact that his students immediately showed their true colours the moment he stepped inside the godforsaken classroom. Class clown. Class nerd. Ice princess. In theory, the most interesting combination that is supposed to balance each other's temperament, skills and presents enough challenge for a tenured shinobi to run a freak show and making sure it finishes as the best theatrical performance. His team was never like this. Not at all. And he wonders this time around whether this is a good change.

"My first impression of you guys..." he says happily because that is just who he wants them to think he is. He sheepishly rubs the chalk powder that stuck on his hair, courtesy of the spiky-haired boy with the scarf. Sarutobi Konohamaru and the eraser he thought is a master prank. He still has a lot of things to learn.

He reminds me of me, he thinks forlornly. The dust in his blonde hair refuses to run out. This is exactly what I had done when my own sensei had been late. And he laughed about it like I do now because he used to be a prankster too and he understands.

Naruto wonders whether he will be as good to this as his sensei was.

"... is that I like you!" he finishes jovially, wrapping his arms around the prankster's neck in jest. The boy makes choking sounds as he tries to break free, pulling his head away from Naruto's grasp while muttering a colourful series of expletives. The jonin's chuckles on the other hand, are loud enough for good censorship.

"Ano... are you our sensei?" The bespectacled boy approaches slowly, his sleepy eyes shyly beholding the older man before them and no doubt noticing with his observant eyes that he is only slightly older than the three of them. "I'm sorry about what happened. I told Konohamaru not to—"

"Udon!" He would not have remembered the meganekko's name had it not been after a ramen ingredient. That is how undescript and common-looking the young boy is. Unlike Konohamaru who was once the honourable grandson, Udon never came from any ninja clan nor was he especially talented in any fields. It was the book smarts, Tsunade briefed him. At least there was something similar from his old team.

He uses his other arm to pull the boy into him. Udon struggles for a brief moment before opting to just blush in mortification as Naruto sang about them going to be the best team ever. It is a most ridiculous picture and he intends for it to be so. These kids have to be prepared, true. But before that they have to be the children that they are first.

He never had the chance to be.

He hears a derisive scoff from the last member of the team and he pauses at his smothering of the two boys to straighten himself up. The dark-haired girl's white eyes are fixed on them in a look that is so familiar it made him smirk to himself. So she turned out that way, he thought. Unsurprising. The one time that the genins of his year has met up, Hyuuga Neji has made quite the impression to him. The cool genius stereotype. She even dresses like him! Her brown hair cut in a short bob-cut and hitai-ate perfectly covering her forehead, the only girl in this year's Team 7 faces him fully and the resemblance takes his breath away because the last time he has seen a pair of white eyes, they were filled with the desire to just die. With emptiness that never quite matched the stories he heard about her.

_You cannot kill me. _

This one though is filled with determination, the same ones he saw just after the Chunin Exam finals five years ago, when the blow was dealt. The eyes of a person who can kill her own kin.

Hinata's eyes.

"Hyuuga Hanabi." He greets despite his heavy heart, skipping towards her with a grin as Hanabi inches slightly away with creased brows because that is who Naruto is. He extends a hand, somewhat remembering that this is what most nobles do upon introduction. They would have a more formal one later. Over a bowl of hot and delicious ramen. "Uzumaki Naruto, your sen—"

"Kami, are you even a jonin?" She spits out at him and Naruto is taken aback by the venom and accusation in her words. The girl's glare shoots lasers at him that even Naruto who was used to being the end of all kinds of animosity did not once experience. From the corner of his eyes, he spies Udon wincing and Konohamaru nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

Hinata was never like this, even when she was trying to kill him.

"That's right." The Sarutobi grandson agrees exuberantly, his scarf billowing as he runs towards them and steps over the desk. "You cannot even dodge an eraser!"

"Konohamaru! That's not how you talk—"

"And you're late." Hanabi adds icily, drumming her fingers in an staccato fashion that demands his attention. Naruto keeps his tongue in his cheek. "The others already left with their senseis an hour ago."

"Oh about that... You see, I was called by the Hokage about an important matter." More like informing him about this nightmare in the last minute.

"Liar!"

"Konohamaru!"

"I don't believe that for a second." Hanabi grumbles but then shrugs and pushes back from her seat. She stands gracefully, stepping ahead of them as Naruto watches dumbstruck. She heads for the door and cranes her neck upon glancing at them with an exasperated glare. "Kami, let's just get this over with. Which training ground?"

"How about we go for ramen first?" He suggests, back to the mood. He proudly points to himself. "My treat!"

She makes a sound, clicking her tongue. "Tch." And rolls her eyes whilst shaking her head. "Pathetic."

The girl walks off, leaving in her wake the three males gaping.

"I'm sorry about her Naruto-sensei." Is all the goody-two shoes Udon can offer after the episode. They are walking towards the Academy's entrance, where Hanabi stands, tapping her sandaled-foot. Konohamaru says something about stuck-up bitches and him being too hungry for anything. Naruto is almost ready to agree. "She has always been like that."

...

.

,

In the end, they chose Training Ground 9.

No ramen, Naruto sulks, sighing for the umpteenth time as he put his hands on his pockets in exasperation with the day's events. The three academy graduates arrange themselves in a semicircle in front of him, seating themselves just around the memorial stone that Naruto did adorn with flowers just this morning. His students, for that is who they are now, all stare up at him in waiting. Even Hanabi's anticipation is palpable.

Awkwardly, Naruto clears his throat.

Is this how they did it when he was just starting?

He has no idea what to do. When they did this all those years ago, his sensei just opted to play a simple game of forcing them to utilize their teamwork. And them being the most ordinary individuals ever, his two teammates immediately recognized that the only way to pass is to go against their sensei together. There wasn't any pride or honour to preserve there. His teammates had been practical and Sensei told them that that is one of the foremost things that makes a ninja.

True, his team had been nothing like this. Class clown. Class nerd. Ice princess. Different personalities and Naruto kind of likes it.

He never is much of a liar.

And by nature, he is indeed a certified masochist.

"So..." he begins, taking a deep breath. He flashes a grin so bright towards the three that even Hanabi has to squint. This man is so bright, she notes glumly. And it does not help that he has the sun on his back. "Let's introduce ourselves."

"I already know who you are." It is Konohamaru who exclaims, springing up from his position. Exactly what Naruto might have done. "But you might as well be done with yourself first. Prove to us that you are not the weakling you look to be."

A vein pops on Naruto's forehead. This brat... "Oh that..." You would find out soon enough, he resolves. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, jonin of Konoha -ttebayo. Uh... I like ramen and dislike the three minutes that I would be kept waiting for it to be prepared. My hobby is to collect cup ramen and Ichiraku coupons. Let's see... and my dream is to become the next Hokage—"

"I would be the next Hokage kore!" objected Konohamaru, his foot stomping so loudly that even Naruto winces. He sees Hanabi rub her forehead. Naruto can sympathize. "You'll see that."

"Well, go ahead then." Naruto chose to just shrug nonchalantly, not bothering to tell him about the myth of empty cans being the noisier. Or barks for those who cannot bite. He levels his tired, exasperated glare towards the loudmouth. Ogamu-sama. Hn. Was he this irritating when he was this age? "So who are you again?"

"My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru, future Hokage and the most powerful ninja in the village!" He launches himself upwards, standing on the top of the memorial stone. Naruto takes note that the boy opted not to introduce himself as the Sandaime's grandson, which would have made his chances to be taken seriously higher. "I like pretty girls and I enjoy learning new jutsus, devising pranks. I hate it when people call me 'honorable grandson'..."

Oh, that explains it.

"And tomboyish stuck-up pricks who thinks they are better than everyone." He sticks his tongue towards Hanabi. The girl just shrugs. Impressive composure, Naruto notes. "And my dream aside from being the Hokage is to be acknowledged by the village as Konohamaru, not as a Sarutobi."

"But you should know Konohamaru..." Lesson number one. We might as well take Itachi's words from his mouth. "The acknowledged one becomes Hokage. Not the other way round."

"Eh?"

"Next." He implores, dismissive.

"My name is Udon. I like Math" He pushes his glasses to his face and sneezes. The sound made the other two recoil for a moment before shrugging back as if dismissing it for the norm. Udon sneezes again. Oh. "I like reading ninja novels and learning trivias. I dislike pollen, cauliflower, dust..." And soon he is making an endless list of what he is allergic at before Naruto just told him that yes, he got that. Nothing better than a hypochondriac. "And I want to become a strong ninja someday, make my parents proud."

A very generic but realistic ambition too. He smiles at the boy, pats his head and told him that sure, he will be. Udon blushes. Naruto looks at Hanabi. "Your turn."

The girl straightens up, steeples her fingers and with a critical eye that promises his downfall begins to speak. "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi."

_Ano... I am Hyuuga Hinata. _

"There are a lot of things I don't like and my likes... you don't need to know about that. It's irrelevant to the subject matter."

_Cinnamon rolls are my favourite! Thank you! Oh, you even brought me zenzai. Thank you, thank you._

_Naruto-kun..._

"So... could you tell us more than your name then?" Naruto prompts mischievously, scratching the back of his ear. Konohamaru coughs in mirth. Udon blushes. Hanabi glares.

"I want to kill someone." She continues. And he sees her clench her fist, teeth gnashing in barely restrained anger. Konohamaru says something about him hoping that is not him she is referring to. "And it's not a dream. It's a reality. It's my future."

_You cannot kill me. _

"And it will happen." She says and inhales. The mask is in place again as if for the moment the depths of the darkness in her heart did not just surface.

Naruto smiles sadly at her. Things have happened too fast, he thinks and he looks up at the heavens wondering whether justice has finally come for all the Hyuugas in the form of this little girl who lived in hatred too early and might come out of it too late.

"We'll see about that." He says sombrely. "Same place 6:AM tomorrow. We'll have our first ever mission. Let us just hope it will not be your last. We are one step closer to your dreams folks and let's hope we don't trip –ttebayo."

And so he vanishes with a puff of smoke.

...

.

.

The real Naruto seated eating his fourth serving in Ichiraku Ramen gasps slightly as the bunshin dispelled.

He watches his reflection on the shiny bowl and reflects that perhaps this would not be too bad after all. They all are different. They all are unique in their own way. And he likes that. He likes it very much.

_When we see each other, prove to me that there really is a chance for things to change. I no longer want to meet the same pathetic weakling that I am standing before right now. _

"Well Hinata..." he murmurs to himself, as he always did whenever he hears her voice in his head. He must be going crazy. He must be unwell after all this paradox that he calls life. But that is who he is now. And he cannot do anything about it besides be other than who he is yesterday. Hinata's voice continues to chant in his head. "I guess you would meet your sister's Naruto-sensei soon."

He promises himself as he pays for his food that he would be just in time for tomorrow.

Just in time.

...

.

"So we make a move now?"

By far, Hoshigaki Kisame is definitely not the ugliest man Hinata has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Some others in their little band of nukenin would be more than eligible to hold that unsightly distinction. As a matter of fact, the shark-skinned Kirigakure swordsman is probably the closest to decent that Hinata would ever wish for a partner. In a way, the enormous man does remind her of Kiba and the doting, teasing way in which her teammate had once treated her.

_Samehada likes the smell of your chakra. Whoah. Akamaru seems to take a fancy on you eh..._

Amazing how some things could stay the same for her.

Most of the time, Hinata appreciated it.

Sasori of course, is one of the aberrations of her gratefulness despite her not so desirable situation. Hinata never had encountered a man so absorbed in the beauty of eternity and yet be so impatient about its enactment. Beside them as they trudge out of the cave that was their meeting place for the day, the red-haired puppeteer glares at the unforgiving sunrays, shielding his eyes with his sleeved arm. He mutters something about Leader-sama sure taking his time and that finally yes after so much ambling around aimlessly, they sure are making a move.

"Well, we have to find your partner first eh." Kisame points out, chuckling at the shorter man's tirade. They go into a reasonable enough pace across the forest path whilst putting on the straw hats. Hinata keeps herself behind the two other men, choosing to just listen in one of their debacles again rather than partake in it. "Or else we cannot start hunting our prey."

She sees him lick his lips in predatory anticipation, the glint in his eyes feral and ready. Hinata knows first hand what Kisame can do, what Kisame has reserved for his special victims. She shivers at the unwelcome thought, cursing her own vivid imagination. Hyuugas tend to be too observant. At the very least though, the man seems to respect her enough not to try to use it against her.

"Any news about what happened to Orochimaru anyway?" Sasori inquires, fussing about his wooden arm. The thing to Sasori is that however impressive his puppet jutsu is, he is easily vulnerable to anyone who might have the same sense as her. They might not have the same penetrating eyes but sooner or later, someone would discover his Achilles' heel. Hinata is definitely not looking forward to the day they would have to replace him because he died too soon.

"You mean ever since Hinata-san turned him down?" Kisame replies, tossing his head backwards to glance at Hinata to flash an animalistic, mocking grin. Impassively, Hinata stares back, tired of this same, old thing already. "He probably hung himself with his snakes already."

To her surprise, gloomy and eternally nonchalant Sasori found humor in that. "Hn. He should have known better." He notes, casting her an appraising look before going ahead and leading the way. For the moment as they calmly tread the path towards their destination, the silence is a comfortable one.

The five-day journey towards The Land of Spices would easily have been a bearable one if only her two companions are not so inconsiderate of human needs such as taking a break and resting. Sometimes, Hinata loathes the usual strategy of balancing teams according to what will at least not cause an anarchy. Leader-sama had been a genius on putting Kisame and Hinata together. The tailed beast without a tail and the girl who has powerful chakra but is not blessed with much. Hinata's questionable stamina had always been the source of her own insecurity, the bane of her current existence and the weakness that Kisame is supposed to cover. Most of the time, he fails to. She wonders with some doubt if she will live long enough.

She soon decides that she likes how Deidara, Sasori's prospected new partner looks. Better than when she first met the creepy Orochimaru anyway. Blonde hair, blue eyes, loud and cocky disposition. Some things do not change and perhaps she is meant to meet people who would remind her of her old friends. Come to think of it, Sasori is like Shino too. Hinata smiles at the thought. And as the Iwagakure terrorist charges at them with what seems to her like intricately sculpted grenades, Hinata steps forwards and tells her companions to stay back,

This is her fight.

Her eyes shines blue flames and for a moment as she watches the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man run screaming towards her, she is reminded that today is Hanabi's birthday, turning twelve and she probably is already genin by now under a sensei who was once a boy she knew so well, if things were done as promised.

This man makes fireworks look dangerous.

She has always loved fireworks.

By now, Hanabi would be a full-fledged ninja and probably is ready to come after her.

Hyuuga Hinata sighs to herself. It is only a matter of time.

..

.

**Not a very original idea, I know but I always treat a sensei!Naruto and nukenin!Hinata sort of my guilty pleasure. And there aren't enough of them. Too bad. And I have also always wanted to have a fanfic that is actually based on the actual universe. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. And oops... I actually wrote a NaruHina. **

**Just to give you a heads up, I am not the type of writer who would be making a poll on which character would I have this character end up with. This fanfic was concocted with NaruHina in mind and thus no matter how it ends, there will always be undertones of the tension between them. I am trying to regain my love with NaruHina through this (The Last almost did it) so I would appreciate if we just enjoy the ship and not scare me away again. The reason I wrote this is because I want to read something like it and I do think somebody else might feel the same way. **

**Next up: A Shinobi Endures. More about Hanabi and Naruto being the coolest sensei. **


	2. A Shinobi Endures

.

**Episode Two**

.

.

"A Shinobi Endures"

.

.

_In which it is the Hyuuga's thirst for power and destiny of hatred that makes the difference and Hinata is the one who makes sacrifices._

_._

_._

Deidara is stunned, weakened and most of all humiliated.

Hinata stands unscathed before his afflicted form, unflinching from the fierce glare the Iwa nukenin is sending her way. The eerie purple chakra disperses. Her eyes are back now to its frosty moonlight hue. The Hyuuga Clan executor holds her hand towards the bomber, her smile that she intended to be that of acknowledgement to the other's skills only coming off as a condescending smirk to the aggressed opponent.

He swats her hand away and springs up with an indignant huff, stomping his feet and dusting off his dark, shapeless robes.

"Fine. I will join ya freaks." He finally pronounces after several jeers and snorts from Kisame and Sasori. Respectively. His jaw clenches. He bites his lip in unconcealed derision. He shoots Hinata a look of disdain, promising murder in her sleep. She used to see that in Neji's eyes, she thought. She used to see that in all her clansmen's eye. The eyes of those seeking vengeance. "If this is the only way I can kill you. un!"

Hinata winces.

"That is a promise."

She is already making enemies.

...

.

.

The sun rose early that morning, a big ball of yellow peeking up the Hokage Mountains to greet Konohagakure in springtime. But Hyuuga Hanabi had been awake long before that, seated on the tiled floor of the bath as she let the water from the showerhead patter relentlessly down her naked back. Her eyes boring a hole in the wall, half lidded in deep, unpleasant thoughts dominant as the rest of the world begin to joyously open up for the day. In the Hyuuga compound, you never hear these loud shopkeepers peddle their useless goods. Theirs is an isolated bliss, the smell of her mother's garden the first thing that wafts into one's senses. At this time of the day, they would be having a family breakfast now. Hinata-oneesama would be on her way to the gates because she has a mission to take, a duty to accomplish.

_Some lives to end. _

That was more than five years ago and even now, Hanabi is unsure whether that really happened. Whether they really were the happy family that she likes to pretend that they used to be at one point and is pathologically hateful to her sister about. Or whether such is just a product of a child's wishful thinking because in her sister's most unforgettable parting words, they are never much of a family. For according to her, they are always and forever will be a clan first. _To honour the clan, _Hanabi recalls her wizened grandfather say about practically everything. _Always honour the clan. _

All she remembers is how her father had been strong and how her mother had been kind and how oneesama once said that she wanted to be like them and how Hanabi wanted to be like oneesama.

_I want to escape fate. I do not want to be bound by the same destiny they made for us, _

A glance towards the mirror and she feels herself be consumed by the same hatred that has overwhelmed her that night. Her scarred forehead blares at her, the green swastika symbol a menacing reminder that no matter what happens, they are indeed a clan first and only. Because historically, family never stopped her ancestors from dividing the houses and making slaves of their own kinsmen. And it never stopped her sister from killing her own blood for power and branding Hanabi of the abominable caged-bird seal. _You are going to be shipped off the branch house anyway, _she had said, dainty, bloody fingers tracing on the aftermath of Hanabi's worst nightmare. _You always are supposed to be just a slave. My inferior._ And perhaps she was right.

This was her fate.

And Hinata has successfully escaped hers.

_Perhaps not. _

She runs her hands over the seal, feeling the oppressive power that lies beneath it and shivers at the fact that the only person in the world who have access to hurting her in the worst way possible is family.

The person she wants to kill the most.

And family would not stop her at all. Like it never stopped Hyuuga. Hinata was once her sister, true. Hinata was once the most important person to Hanabi. But the Hyuuga is a clan first before a family and she is the only hope the clan has now.

_Your fate is to die by my hand._

She tries to pretend that the rivulets of fluid flowing under her eyes are just harmless, tasteless water but as she feels pain grip in her heart at the thought of families lost, deranged sisters and ruined lives, Hanabi realizes that she knows better.

She is still far too weak.

_For hatred is the Hyuuga's destiny sister. And to be one, you should have that._

...

.

.

Hanabi is late.

And much to her and her teammates' surprise, the eyesore that they have for a sensei just shrugged about it in good humour, muttering something about vengeance being painful but it could not be helped because he started it. The yellow-orange man smiles so bright and so happily that it makes Hanabi contemplate on what it takes to make this jonin-who-does-not-look-like-it snap.

Nobody knew what made the innocent, well-mannered, soft-spoken Hinata snap.

She huffs, grunts and snorts in one breath as she takes the seat beside the of-course-what-else, flustered Udon who inches away slightly when she came near. He always does that and Hanabi has long since learned not to mind. Udon is shy with everyone.

Konohamaru is glaring at her. That is another thing that is normal and she had already practiced to ignore. With eyes that told him that she actually cannot care less, she asks. "What?"

"I should have been glad that _you_ are not that perfect kore!" he responds ferociously, crossing both arms over his chest. He sticks his nose in the air, eyes lidded in playful remonstrance. The ridiculous scarf completed the even more ludicrous image. He does not look like _the_ honourable grandson at all. "But I am more frustrated by the fact that we cannot just start without you."

Before Hanabi could make a hot retort, Naruto makes a sound of approval. "In other words, Konohamaru is telling you that it dragged us down –ttebayo." He extends the last syllable, eyebrows raised. He risks a glance at his watch, eyebrows cocked in a questioning manner amidst Hanabi's own version of a glare. "A lot could have been done already in thirteen minutes, you know."

"Why the rush?" she asks, her tone exasperated. She had only been fifteen minutes late. But of course, she knows the answer. They were ninjas now. Hinata had always been the early bird...

Too early.

Hanabi sighs tiredly. She looks up at Uzumaki Naruto. "We are not on a mission yet, aren't we?"

"Well, it sure is our first day dattebayo." The blonde jonin just waves the query away as if it is nothing, grin lopsided and his eyes twinkling. And before she hears his words, Hanabi realizes that this French fries-headed dumbass they have for a sensei is up to something. "And this is the moment of truth where we are going to know whether you guys have what it takes to be shinobi or you're better off at academy duty."

"What?" the three of them chorused, wide eyed and disbelieving.

"Thirty-three percent."

"Huh?"

Naruto shrugs, looking rather unwilling to keep up the scary act that suited Iruka-sensei more. "I am saying the same thing as what my sensei did from years ago. Thirty three percent is the passing rate of every academy class and as you well know, there had been only twenty-seven of you guys. Lucky people..."

He leans closer. "But only nine of you would be let's say... luckier. Take your pick because I really wonder. Do the Math Udon. I am not very good at it I'm afraid."

"Um... nine? Sensei."

"Right. And how many teams?"

"Three."

"Correct and we have a way of flushing those who should not be shinobi out. Survival training." Naruto intones dramatically as that annoying happy grin on his face is replaced by a mischievous smirk that for the first time made Hanabi think that he indeed is a jonin. "Only three teams would officially be a squad. I am sure you know what I mean."

Father used to smirk like that, she thinks. And so is the rest of the older Hyuugas. Hinata's had been much more pronounced that night. _Power, _she concludes, frowning. Power is what this guy has and he knows it.

Instinctively she activated her Byakugan.

Incredulous, she looks up once again at her sensei, finally seeing him in a new light.

The sun is still behind him like yesterday but despite the glaring brightness that made her squint in irritation, she could tell that the man's smirk only widened in her audible gasp.

"Betcha, you've never seen something like this before?" is his self-effacing gloat as he posed for an unusual hand seal.

...

.

.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

What must have been a hundred other Narutos appear before Team Seven, a sea of orange and yellow and black that moved in a series of stances that Hanabi never had associated with the academy-instructed Bunshin— that particular clone only being good for the silliest of magical tricks for it cannot do much more than stand beside you. These Bunshins stand grinning at them in numerous, different poses that Hanabi never knew could be so assorted. Or be so impressive.

The one up front (she is no longer, much to her embarrassment sure whether that is the real one) opens his arms as he encompasses the whole multitude of his duplicates. The other ones grin in pride. "This is the jutsu that made me known as _the man who can be everywhere at once_. Kage Bunshins are more than an illusion. They are solid clones and the only way to dispel them is to fight them."

Naruto proves it to them when one of the clones smashes the speaker with his fist, the force great enough to make Udon close his eyes in sheer instinct. The Naruto that the three of them thought as the original explodes in a puff of white smoke, much like it did when he vanished yesterday from this exact, same training ground.

Could they have been talking to a clone yesterday?

_The man who can be everywhere at once. _

It is the attacker who takes over. "What is today's exercise is for me to scatter all my clones all around the village. I will do my best to hide and you will do your best to find the real me and you will only find that out once you attack me with the intent to kill. Just to give you a heads up though, the reality is that any of my bunshins cannot be taken by just a single punch. Dispel my clones and you will narrow the search. By the end of the day, I am looking forward to being tied around this memorial stone."

"What if we just figure out who the original one is?" Udon comments, pushing his glasses up.

One Naruto shakes his head. "That would not be easy dattebayo."

Hanabi smirks, activating her Byakugan.

If possible, all Narutos smirk. One pointed to himself as Hanabi sat gaping, too surprised to even mutter a curse to the man now openly mocking her. He clearly knows about the Byakugan. "You are still too young Hanabi. Your Byakugan might not be mature enough to see through the difference between our chakra network. It's all the same, eh? You see, the only real way to get me is to—"

"Come at you with the intent to kill!" And so Konohamaru charges towards the nearest Naruto, only for the jonin to kick him effortlessly away, his hands still in his pockets. The boy stumbles back with a yelp, skidding sidewards buttfirst. Konohamaru doubles over and groans.

"Told ya!" Another Naruto hollers, rolling his blue eyes. This one faces Udon and Hanabi, looking smug. "You two should know by now. I could not be taken out with such tricks. First lesson in Naruto-sensei 101: My bunshin knows what I know. And I will know what it will. My taijutsu is unconventional but it is usable. And all of us can use ninjutsu too. Genjutsu is of no effect but that is immaterial. In other words, I am a jonin. Lesson two: let me finish speaking."

The three of them keeps mum this time, now taking this seriously. Uzumaki Naruto is indeed a jonin

"If by sunset you still have not found the real me, you know what will happen. Eliminate as much bunshins as you can. I guess I should not add anything. Work your strategy according to your strengths. Hanabi, use your Byakugan. Udon, use the map of Konoha that you have in your holster and Konohamaru well, let's be more creative in our traps shall we? "

The three of them are on their feet now, more than ready to go. Udon stands fidgeting but in his mind, he already knows what to do. Teamwork, he thinks. The answer is teamwork. Sensei already gave them a clue on what to do. Utilize all of what they are good at and no time, Uzumaki Naruto would be at their mercy.

They are a team. Or at least, they are supposed to be.

He looks sullenly at his two teammates, also the two most stubborn individuals in the face of the shinobi world. Konohamaru would probably prefer to barge through without thinking. Hanabi's actions would be a tad more calculated but she might just prefer to be alone. I just hope I can convince them.

"And one last thing..." All Narutos chorus. The sound rumbles all around the clearing, disturbing the peace of the tweeting birds and startling the three genins. Each of the uncountable bunshins made a familiar handsign they know well from the academy and... "Henge no jutsu!"

And in front of them is the entire population of Konoha.

Hanabi realizes with a start that this hide and seek game is going to be infinitely more challenging than she originally thought.

"Remember..." the jounin sensei says sagely. "You have to run fast to stay at the same place."

She decides that if anything, this "mission" is more like Blind Man's Buff and Hyuugas hate to be blindfolded.

...

The point of this game is simple, traditional shinobi exercise. And they have three answers to present during the recap. First is teamwork. Sooner or later, those three would definitely realize that there is the beauty of using each other's forte on hunting him down. Udon would be most helpful in this regard, being the one more accepting that he could not do everything through solitaire. Civilian children have always been shrewder than most clan heirs in that respect. They appreciate the value of cooperation first before realizing the crucial role of sheer skill and as his sensei is fond of saying, no man is an island.

Gaara and him had been a great team and that had been quite a household tale throughout the shinobi world. By now, even the most conceited of academy students are aware that there is a reason for them being split up among genin squads. Or for that matter, being shinobi with a specific skill set.

When Naruto spies the three running around the rooftops in search of any false citizen to pummel— Hanabi's Byakugan activated, Udon not sneezing for the first time and Konohamaru's ears perked up— he knows that they have answered the first question.

Good for them.

Well, he thinks spying the three of them arguing already, if they can keep at that.

...

.

"And you think yourself high and mighty..." Konohamaru rants breathlessly, arms crossed as he stands glaring towards his female teammate. Hanabi who is crouched on the rooftop looking over Konoha, tilts her head to his direction and warily raises her eyebrow. The boy with the scarf scoffs. "So what do we do now, eh? Just look around here and think you can find him out of all the people in the village?"

"I know the color of his chakra." She retorts hotly, white eyes twitching. But her sentinel watch does not waver. Hanabi's face continue to be scrunched in the strain of using her doujutsu. Konohamaru thinks it made her look creepier than usual. "And for your information, he is _everywhere._"

And true enough, Uzumaki Naruto is. The warm glow of his unique, orange chakra signature emanates distinctly like a beacon from all directions, doing all various things that a normal villager would. Hanabi would not delude herself that in this case, she is one step ahead of the jonin. The man obviously knows a lot about the Byakugan and through this, he should know that a henge is useless before her visual prowess. From this sound reasoning, Hanabi is no longer so certain whether the fact that she can easily locate him (or his clones anyway) is an advantage.

It seems like Uzumaki Naruto (or his clones) is just waiting to be found.

"So we know whose ass to kick then!" Konohamaru is still babbling, angry eyes focused on her. "Why in the world are we just sitting around here, kore!"

"Ano... Kono—"

"Because we cannot just attack a man who to everyone else, looks like a civilian, baka." Hanabi sees no reason to have to explain herself to this dimwit but because they are a team, as the snot-faced meganekko suggested and Naruto-san had implied— it would not do much good if one guy continues to be an impetuous dumbass. "I think he is testing our discretion. Though I could not really see why unless we are reconnaissance squad."

For that matter, Naruto did not really mention what kind of squad they are.

"Or he could be testing the supposition that we might end up overthinking?" Udon suggests. Hanabi looks up at him, impressed. The boy, however mistakes the wide-eyed look as that of remonstrance. "I mean, sensei might be expecting that we would hold our horses to figure out first on how to go with finding the real him and we end up wasting our time until sundown."

"Could be." The Hyuga coolly nods. "That man strikes me as smarter than he looks."

There is silence in the group as both of the shrewder members contemplated on what is best done before it is rudely interrupted by Konohamaru's ever growing petulance.

"Gah! I'm done with these. You two smartass do the thinking. I'll eliminate some of these bunshins in the meantime. Watch me with your creepy eyes, kore. I'll crush that guy who thinks he can just shove us back to the academy after three years of us sitting on a desk!"

"Hey you idiot, wait!"

"Konohamaru!"

But he is gone.

Hanabi sighs, puts more chakra on her Byakugan and decides that it is best to watch what will unfold first. In a way, this makes Konohamaru the distraction. She just hopes that her theory would be of merit: that at the very least, there would be a discrepancy in the _real_ one's chakra network when a bunshin is confronted.

_Your Byakugan might not be strong enough yet... _

But then, no Byakugan is ever weak.

Beside her, she can hear Udon mutter. "So much for teamwork."

"True." She agrees. She finds Konohamaru running towards that ramen stand at top speed, his determination palpable. There are three Narutos there, disguised as common townsfolk and Hanabi realizes that so-called omago-san at the very least, went for a good start. "That is why I hate his guts."

...

.

.

Creativity, Naruto concludes as he watches Konohamaru sprint towards the ramen stand screaming bloody murder. The second answer to being a ninja. Creating surprises is akin to creating miracles, a skill that won many a war. The last war had been a case of teamwork between Konoha and Suna and the surprise of two jinchuriki teaming up. But that has not happened without secrecy. What is creativity without some subtlety?

He knows that Hanabi's Byakugan is watching them, waiting for Konohamaru to strike and for Naruto to make a mistake.

But oh, he is much better than that.

A man dressed as an Uchiha Policeman grabs the boy by the chokehold, raising him a few inches up in the air. Naruto makes sure that the man has the sternest eyes possible, something that could make any grown, fully-fledged ninja quiver. Much less a genin who has not seen the bad things in life yet. Konohamaru struggles futilely, his arms flailing and that big mouth of his muttering curses. The policeman stays stern and strong, as Naruto has always seen them do.

It is no coincidence of course that he looks like Uchiha Sasuke.

...

.

.

If it is in Hanabi to curse, she would have. Apparently, her plan on using Konohamaru to exploit the nature of Naruto's everywhere-man-technique backfired and there he is, suspended on midair with another bunshin disguised as one of those Policemen. Naruto probably got wind of her intentions too easily and now he cannot afford for even the most rambunctious and useless of them to confront a bunshin. If anything, it is like he is sending her a message.

"Ano... You might as well let me in on your plan, Hanabi-san." Udon voices out what might be on Naruto's mind right now. No man is an island. That damn guy already hinted as much. "Or aren't we going to help Konohamaru?"

The Hyuga exhales, closing her eyes for a moment. "As we speak, the idiot you have for a friend is being held by Uchiha Sasuke."

"Really!" Udon exclaims, looking a little panicked. Sasuke is the current heir of Konoha's law-enforcement department and he has heard of horror stories from peers. Spending a night in the Uchiha Interrogation Tower is not one of the ways to pass this test as a team and Uchiha Sasuke, by all accounts is a scary man. But Udon wants to be like him anyway.

"Or at least..." Hanabi continues, now grinning. She seems to the rather apprehensive Udon like she has a plan. "Someone who tries to look like Uchiha Sasuke."

His eyes widen in understanding.

Udon smiles and he realizes that somehow, someway with Konohamaru being denser than the ocean and Hanabi-san being as secretive and enigmatic as ever, they can actually pass this.

Creativity, he thinks is when you make surprises.

Or better yet, do a counterattack.

"That's weird because we seldom ever see Uchiha Sasuke-san around the townsquare." He mentions to her and from the smirk on her face, his chest puffs up a few inches. Hanabi is on the same train of thought. He does his best not to blush. "I'm sure his fangirls would be glad to know where he is now."

...

.

.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Fifty girls just found out that when pressed too hard and smothered with their unconditional love, their amazing, ever-so-cool Sasuke-kun can vanish in a puff of smoke.

Piled up over each other, they all sigh dreamily.

Konohamaru bears all the weight and he does not really appreciate that.

...

"There!" Hanabi signals. She focuses her range at her peak— a kilometre-radius. The Sasuke henge implodes in a burst of familiar white smoke and from a fifty metres ahead of the commotion (and a stampede Konohamaru unfortunately is a necessary collateral casualty), there is a slight, very slight spike in an orange blob of chakra.

"There he is!" she repeats excitedly. She is about to spring and give chase when the orange humanoid blob she has already marked in her mind's eye goes into a recognizable handsign and Hanabi almost screams in frustration as she imagines the infuriating guy mutter:

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

And once again a hundred more Narutos resurface.

They are back to square one.

...

.

.

"He told us he would not add more!" Konohamaru, black and blue with bruises, states the obvious with much lack of temper than when Hanabi puff that out in annoyance and Udon informed their injured teammate of the latest development with much disappointment. Shrugging the hand that is offering to bandage him up, Konohamaru runs a series of colourful vulgarities. The less said about it, the better. "I really would kill that bastard."

"I guess sensei is telling us to never take things for granted." Udon, the most sensible of the three of them voices. He pushes the roll of bandage towards Konohamaru's face again who after some protest, just decided that he is better off the other boy's insistent care. Udon continues. "Just because we established he would not add anything to the mix means that he would not. Sensei is showing us what it is like in the battlefield. Never let an enemy tell you what to do."

"Tch..."

Konohamaru smirks, noticing Hanabi's indignant huff. "So genius right here, took that bastard's words for real eh?" He takes the girl's icy glare in stride. "Even I know better than that."

They are taking a short break on one of the roofs that overlooks the entirety of Konohagakure, Hanabi herself having suggested it to take a rest. Her Byakugan has been stretched to its limits and as much as she does not want to show it, an hour more of overusage and she would faint from chakra exhaustion. The two agreed because as much Konohamaru hates to acknowledge it, Hanabi had been doing most of the work although they are not really progressing that much.

Progress...

_You have to run fast in order to stay in the same place. _

The ninja world is an eternally progressing world. They have to keep up in order to survive. But in order to pass this test, they have to excel. There is a difference. There is a reason why Uzumaki Naruto proclaimed that they would be the best team ever. That his team would be the best team ever. It is because he would never pass them if they do not strive for that exactly. Being the best.

He gasps at the realization.

"I get it." Konohamaru mutters sombrely, much to the slight surprise of both of his teammates. His smile is serious now and he does not look smug like he did when he did not sound so enlightened. He launches himself up, ready to go once more. "We just have to run faster."

Easier said than done of course.

But against a jonin who could be all over the place all at one time, they have nothing better to do.

Team Naruto, Konohamaru concludes, should never give up.

...

.

It is almost sundown. Five minutes away to be exact and his team has not found him yet.

In total he has already made seven hundred more bunshins to cope with what he has lost and to save his position but so far none of them has come close into giving him a fight he actually is sort of looking forward to. But then again, his evasion is necessary and that is the point of this exercise. He must never be found.

He could never be found.

But that does not stop his team from trying.

The sun sets. Night bites. From a distance, he could see the three now walking sullenly towards the designated meeting place. But the three of them are still together. Standing before the memorial stone, Naruto smiles.

His team passed.

...

Team Eight had been a tracking team, a bunch of misfits put together to make a highly functional squad who at their young age apprehended nukenins at a daily basis. Kiba had been their muscleman, the first guy to plunge headfirst to catch the mark off guard. Hinata was the support, the attack to back Kiba up in the rather frequent instance that they dodge the Gatsuga. Meanwhile Shino stays in the sidelines, unseen and deadly. In the Sandaime Hokage's words, Team Eight had not been the strongest team but they were the most efficient.

Squad Two of the Akatsuki on the other hand, while decidedly below that of the Leader-sama's own partnership with Konan-san, had already made itself known in its notoriety and their ability to actually do the job. Kisame is their front man, the nin who first gets introduced to a faceoff to inspire intimidation. Hinata acts more like a support again but that is always how she prefers it. No sense on getting attention to oneself. Sasori stands away from all the action, hidden inside Hiruko but more menacing and lethal than Shino's tiniest insects had been.

Now with Deidara a full-fledged member of the Akatsuki though, they are finally split up in accordance to what their most important missions require. While teams had been monumental to their success, it is better to divide manpower now according to what it is needed. Hinata, as expected was partnered with Kisame. Sasori, on the other hand had been none too happy with being paired up with another temperamental guy who calls himself an artist.

Nine members. Nine tailed-beasts. Hinata stares at the card that she drew from the deck that Leader-sama made them choose from, noting that fate really has its way of complicating things.

It seems like she would have to meet Hanabi sooner than expected

Things are happening a little too fast.

...

.

.

**I really thank you guys for reading the first chapter. And yes, after two weeks I finally updated because I know I have to. Guilty pleasure fics are stress-relieving. I hope I can read more made by more talented writers (if you do have anything to recommend, please include it in your reviews *shameless)**

**And to answer some questions, yes: this fic is supposed to be using the supposition that Hinata has Hamura's chakra and that the Byakugan could be upgraded to the Tenseigan. However, I would stray away from canon with regards to some matters so you might not likely see Toneri or his giant moon monster soon (if one even considers them canon though).**

**I like NaruHina. And they are actually my first anime ship. But some fans did ruin the shipping feels to me which is why I was gone for so long. I believe that the couple itself has potential if Kishimoto just wrote them the way it should be written. Not that I have any complaints. It's canon. **

**For questions, suggestions, feedbacks, please review. I want to see what you guys think. **

**Next chapter: Team Naruto. In which C-rank missions happened a little too quick. **


End file.
